Season's Greetings
by Tango-Romeo931
Summary: Here's the sequel to Private Time and the prequel to To the Stars. Kyron Attacks, Rick&Lisa share Love for one another, who knows how it's going to end? PLZ R&R!


Disclaimers: I don't own Robotech Harmony Gold does, please don't sue me.  
  
AN: okay I haven't posted this newest fic, not that I didn't want to post it my schoolwork had other ideas. I just couldn't stand it any longer so here is the next exciting chapter of my trilogy. Seasons Greetings, I hope, will have lots of violence and maybe a few definite passionate scenes w/ Rick and Lisa. But that's all I can say so I don't give away the ending.  
  
PS: Minmei will appear, and Rick will invite her in not because he wants too but because it's the gentleman thing to do since its cold outside, what will happen when Lisa is there too. Uh oh! :)  
  
AN: oh and I almost forgot I'll use some parts from the original Seasons Greetings episode, Like up until Rick returns to HQ after flying his assigned sectors, were upon returning he invites Lisa to his house.  
  
Part I  
  
"This is Skull Leader we've finished our patrol and Sector 1 is as quiet as can be expected about this time of year," Rick reported in, "Requesting Landing instructions Commander."  
  
"Runway 2A is cleared and you have permission to land Skull Leader," Lisa replied as she looked up to Rick's face on the screen.  
  
"Coming In," answered Rick, then he added, "say Commander I was wondering what your plans are for a little later tonight, if you don't have anything special, might I invite you for some coffee as we go over some reports and other things?" he asked and winked at Lisa, hoping she'd get the secret message.  
  
"I don't have anything planed, so where do you want to invite me to coffee?" she said smiling.  
  
"We'll decide that after I land, talk to ya in a few," Rick returned, as he started his final approach.  
  
.................................... (AN: Rick & Lisa are now at Rick's house, and the thing with Rico, Konda, and Bron in the Park With Minmei has happened.)  
  
"This is an Important News Bulletin, Miss Lynn Minmei has gone Missing. She reportedly was last seen stepping out of the Monument City Hotel to get a breath of fresh air. Local authorities haven't been able to find any signs of abduction, or if this has something to do with the recent disappearance of Miss Minmei's cousin Lynn Kyle. In other news." said the news anchor. "Huh I wonder what that was all about?" pondered Rick as he walked back to the living room, a pair of coffee mugs in hand.  
  
"What are you wondering about?" asked Lisa as Rick handed her her coffee mug (the TV was off in the living room).  
  
"Oh nothing, the news guy just said that Minmei went missing, and I was wondering what was going on, that's all," answered Rick as he took a sip of his coffee. The doorbell rings. "I wonder who that could be at this hour?" Rick said aloud, as he went to get the door.  
  
"Hello. Minmei?!?!" Rick said, with a little surprise in his voice then he added, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh Rick. I know its late I hope I didn't wake you," answered Minmei softly as if she were about to break down in tears. "I needed to see you," pleaded Minmei, tears started running down her cheeks.  
  
"Come on in its cold and snowing out here," replied Rick in a gentle consoling tone, ushering Minmei into his home.  
  
"Minmei?!" Lisa said, a little shocked when Rick and Minmei came into the living room. "What a nice surprise," commented Lisa, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, "what brings you out this late?"  
  
"Oh hello Lisa I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, I should go," Minmei hurriedly replied.  
  
"Nonsense Minmei you didn't interrupt anything, we'd just gotten in maybe half an hour or so ago and were waiting for the coffee to get nice and hot, then you came. And speaking of which, I'd like to know what's going on, they said on the News that you had gone missing?" Rick interjected. "Besides its freezing out there, I won't let you go until you have at least told me what's wrong and you've had a chance to warm up a bit and have a cup of coffee," commanded Rick.  
  
"Thank you Rick," chirped Minmei, to the dismay of Lisa. Rick took Minmei's coat and went back into the kitchen to get another steaming cup of coffee. Minmei took a seat on the couch, and a few minutes later Rick came in carrying another coffee cup, he handed it to Minmei. She took a couple of sips and started telling her story.  
  
"So now I'm alone, and I don't care to ever see Kyle again," said Minmei in annoyance.  
  
"It's getting late," Lisa, said as she looked at the clock. "Do you plan on staying at your aunt and uncle's house?" She asked, hoping that she wouldn't ask to stay at Rick's house.  
  
"Umm well I was going to ask if I could stay here at Rick's house," Minmei replied, she noticed flames flickering in Lisa's emerald eyes, "so can I stay Rick, I wouldn't be any trouble."  
  
Rick was now in a bit of a melancholy stupor, thinking of what Lisa would do to him if he said yes, and how bad he'd hurt Minmei's feelings if he said she couldn't. 'this looks like a lose/lose situation, I don't want to hurt either's feelings and I have deep feelings for both of them, choices/choices. Boy where's a Zentradi attack when you need one!'  
  
Lisa sensed the turmoil in his eyes, and decided she'd give him a little test, but at that moment Rick broke from his thoughts.  
  
"Uh I. uh I. Look at the time, I've got early flight duty tomorrow, I guess I'll be going to bed now," Rick said hurriedly, "why don't you both stay, I've got enough covers and pillows, a couch, a chair, and a bed. You two can take your pick of the bed and couch, I'll take the chair."  
  
Lisa and Minmei were both taken a bit back by Rick's proposal, they both opposed it thinking that they couldn't do or try anything with Rick if the other were there too. But neither of them wanted to go and leave the other with Rick.  
  
Lisa not wanting Minmei to be the least bit close to Rick spoke up first, "I'll take the couch, Minmei you look like you need a good nights sleep, so you can take the bedroom."  
  
Minmei was about to protest when Rick cut her off and said, "Then the sleeping arrangements are settled, I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow Lisa."  
  
Lisa smiled a shy smile and answered, "Thank you Rick," then she looked and saw the anger flair in Minmei's coal eyes, and smirked to herself.  
  
---------  
  
(This is Part 1, of another 3 part episode like Private time, the next part will have the majority of the violence as Kyron Attacks.)  
  
So what'd you guys think? I Hope you Like it.  
  
I know I know its been too long since I've done anything but I've had a lot of school work and I couldn't get around to posting this. And it might be awhile until I get Part 2 up. But don't fret because I'll work on it as soon as I can.  
  
Please R&R!!!!! 


End file.
